Irwin Daayán
|nacimiento = 9 de noviembre de 1978 |familiares = Cynthia Eslava Sarlí (hermana mayor) Armando Coria (cuñado) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = El imperio del sol |ingreso_doblaje = 1987 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = X-M8CharlesXavier.ogg |demo2 = TK02.ogg |demo3 = IW_Bucky.ogg |facebook = irwin.daayan |twitter = irwin_daayan }}thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Tributo a Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Irwin Daayán thumb|230px|Sus personajes mas conocidos ]] thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE IRWIN DAAYAN COMO LA HORMIGA thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Sheen - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Gir - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Irwin Daayán doblando Yu-Gi-Oh en Bonds production. thumb|right|230px|right Yugi IrwinDayaan.jpg|Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh!, su personaje más emblemático. Anakin skywalker personaje hayden.png|Anakin Skywalker en la saga de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Teen_dende.png|Dende desde Dragon Ball Z hasta Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gir-vector2-1-.png|G.I.R en Invasor Zim e Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BuckyBarnesAE.png|James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sam Irwin Dayaán.jpg|Samsagaz "Sam" Gamyi en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Howardtbbt.png|Howard Wolowitz en La teoría del Big Bang (Temps. 1 - 9). HPDracoMalfoy.png|Draco Malfoy en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la 5ª película hasta el final de la saga. SupernaturalSamWinchester.png|Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural (Temps. 1 - 11). X-M9CharlesXavier1.png|Charles Xavier / Profesor X (joven) en la franquicia de X-Men. FBTCOGNewt.png|Newt Scammander en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos y Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. Cole.jpg|Cole Evans / Red Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. ZhaneSilverSpaceRanger02.jpg|Zhane / Silver Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. GLASSKevinWendellCrumb.png|Kevin Wendell Crumb en Fragmentado y en Glass. Sheen.jpg|Sheen Estevez en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio y su serie animada. KevinE,EnE.jpg|Kevin en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Character - Gary (Transparent).png|Gary Goodspeed en Final Space. Mugen-2989.jpg|Mugen en Samurai Champloo. Benkei_Hanawa.png|Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, Beyblade: Metal Fury y Beyblade: Shogun Steel. SMJ Otaru Namiya.png|Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette. Cyborg_009_009_Joe.png|Joe Shimamura / 009 en Cyborg 009. IKH_Koga.png|Koga en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. RexGeneraorSalzar04.png|Rex Salazar en Generador Rex y Ben 10/Generador Rex: Héroes unidos. Lucaslooneysshow.jpg|Pato Lucas en El show de los Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga y Los pequeños Looney Tunes. Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny también en Los pequeños Looney Tunes y en Pollo Robot. 9-casey-jones.png|Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras, las Tortugas Ninja 2012 y en sus especiales. Plagg.png|Plaga en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Doraemon_2005.jpg|Doraemon (2ª voz) en la serie homónima y en Doraemon (2005). Suneo_2005.jpg|Suneo Honekawa también en Doraemon y Doraemon (2005). Zorro_Demonio.png|Kyubi / Zorro de nueve colas en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Hayate Gekko NSH02.png|Hayate Gekko también en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Kimimaro_by_deidara465-d4yjxqq.png|Kimimaro kayuga también en Naruto. Hikarusulu02.jpg|Hikaru Sulu en la saga reboot de Star Trek. JeromeG.png|Jerome Valeska en Gotham (Temps. 1 - 2). TONiklaus.png|Klaus Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros y Los originales. Elliot00.png|Elliot Grey en la saga de Cincuenta sombras. Logan.jpg|Logan Fell también en Diarios de vampiros. Nathaniels6.png|Nate Archibald en Chica indiscreta. LoydJenseMacolmintheMiddle.jpg|Lloyd Jensen en Malcolm. Rex_Powers.png|Rex Powers en Victorious. Stevedrakeanjosh.png|El Loco Steve en Drake & Josh (Temp. 3). P-superbad-michael-cera.jpg|Evan en Super cool. WeatherWizard.jpg|Mark Mardon / Mago del Clima en Flash. Nico Harris.jpg|Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas. Gary Thorpe.png|Gary Thorpe en Las travesuras de mi hermana. Vincent-season1-promo-pic3.jpg|Vincent Keller en La bella y la bestia. 5079582927a7279050447l.jpg|Tyler Gage en las dos primeras películas de Step Up. Neal-Caffrey-white-collar-19373200-1450-963.jpg|Neal Caffrey en Cuello blanco. ChrisKratt.jpg|Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo (Temp. 2). Dandy.png|Dandy en Hamtaro. CharaImage Alec Cataldi.jpeg|Alec Cataldi también (2ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. TakeT.KTakaishiDigimonAdventure02.jpg|T.K. Takaishi en Digimon 02. Andy Johnson 2002.png|Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Lyserg Diethel.png|Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King. Kensuke AidaRenwalNGn02.jpg|Kensuke Aida en el doblaje original de Neon Genesis Evangelion. FredJonesBCSD.png|Fred Jones desde ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Queso MF.jpg|Queso en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Gran Gino.png|Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold!. King-Rexxtopher.png|Rey Rexxtopher en Magiespadas. Hoppus from Mighty Magiswords.PNG|Hoppus también en Magiespadas. Laserblast.png|Laserblast en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Gateaux-0.png|Gateaux también en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Bucketdragonesberk.png|Cubeta en DreamWorks Dragones. Manic.png|Manic en Sonic Underground. MuckBECUNI.png|Muck en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable. Camillot no axe.png|Camilot en Mixels. Manzana.PNG|Manzana en Manzana y Cebollín. MaxTheLion2545-347668.png|Max en el doblaje mexicano de Max Dinoterra y en Max Inicia. Mark_Lilly.png|Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans. Ep 380781 3Goku.jpg|Goku en Monkey Typhoon. KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. El_Niño_KND.jpg|El Niño en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Número 74.239.png|Número 74.239 (ep. 78) también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Og.png|Og en Mike, Lu y Og. Acidicus1.jpg|Acidicus en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. BrickPPG.png|Brick (adolescente) en Las chicas superpoderosas. Chipotle.png|Dr. Chiplotte Jr. en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Che.png|Che Chapuza (1ª voz) también en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. TGAoKND Irwin.png|Irwin en Las sombrías aventuras de Los chicos del barrio. Dieter lederhosen pann.png|Dieter Lederhosen (2ª voz) en Pepper Ann. Grotescologia_kit_van_kobler.png|Keith Van Kobbler en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Grotescología Chester Putrefacto (Personaje de Irwin Daayán).png|Chester Putrefacto / El Chico Podrido también en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Bendy-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-29.1.jpg|Bendy también en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Gus-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-46.5.jpg|Gus en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Mighty Ducks Audaz.png|Audaz en Los campeones. Nicholas-rugrats-all-grown-up-8.13.jpg|Nicolas en Rugrats crecidos (un cap.) Tetsu2.jpg|Tetsu Hayami en Blue Submarine No. 6. Kaneda.jpg|Shotaro Kaneda en Akira. Aquiles (Jinete de Rojo).jpg|Jinete de Rojo / Aquiles en Fate/Apocrypha. BLAMEKirii.png|Kirii en Blame!. Adlet Mayer (Rokka).png|Adlet Mayer en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos. Ryō Himuro (KA).jpg|Ryō Himuro en Kengan Ashura. Romanov ID-0.jpg|Romanov en ID-0. Sibuxiang.png|Supushan en Soul Hunter. Okusu.jpg|Yuji Okusu en Slam Dunk. Zeero_Ena2.png|Zeero Ena en Candidato de la diosa. Kaoru Matsutake WFMDP.png|Kaoru Matsutake en Mirmo Zibang. Trad-vasquez-128518.jpg|Trad Vazquez en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Lars_rodriguez.jpeg|Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power. Kaname_Tosen.png|Kaname Tosen en Bleach. SMStarsSeiyaKou.png|Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. LCZSHSeiyaPegaso.png|Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Lost Canvas Minos.png|Minos de Grifo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Lost_Canvas_Raimi.png|Raimi de Gusano también en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. CDZSHZerosSapo.png|Zeros de Sapo también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). CDZSHMarquinoEsqueleto.png|Marquino de Esqueleto también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Eita.jpg|Eita en Zatch Bell. Bari.jpg|Bari también en Zatch Bell. Sendo.jpg|Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha. Matsuda v2.jpg|Matsuda también en Espíritu de lucha. Francis_Scott_Key_Fitzgerald_(BSD).jpg|Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald en Bungō Stray Dogs. Seth Noel (TAMB).jpg|Seth Noel en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Genta Doi (HSG).png|Genta Doi en Hi Score Girl. Dahaaka (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Dahaka en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo. Feature_Stormbreaker.jpg|Alex Rider en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker. Joey10things.jpg|Joey Donner en 10 cosas que odio de ti. Nikko-spectacular-3-4559538-409-600.png|Nikko Alexander en Spectacular! Blue_lagoon1980richard.jpg|Richard Lestrange en el redoblaje de La laguna azul. Jake_Ryan_Sixteen_Candles.png|Jake Ryan en Se busca novio. BAZapan.png|Zapan en Battle Angel: La última guerrera. Austin-O-Brien-My-girl-2-11-my-girl-2-1994-26448943-720-540.jpg|Nick Zsigmond en Mi primer beso 2. DPS_Knox_Overstreet.png|Knox Overstreet en el redoblaje de La sociedad de los poetas muertos. DF1AlexBrowning.png|Alex Browning en Destino final. Jumperhayden.jpg|David Rice en Jumper. Chicago_Fire_Severide.jpg|Kelly Severide en Chicago en llamas. Lego Batman.png|Bruce Wayne / Batman en LEGO Batman: La película, Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash y Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis. Kludd.png|Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. José .PNG|José el Carpintero en La estrella de Belén. WDHazel.png|Hazel en La colina de Watership. SHK3Lancelot.png|Lancelot en Shrek Tercero. Ant P&P.png|Hormiga en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa. Jason (MM).jpg|Jason Lee Scott / Red Mighty Morphin Ranger en la versión remasterizada de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Percy_harrypotter.jpg|Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Tom-Riddle_HP_2.jpg|Tom Marvolo Riddle en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. DonovanAHS.png|Donovan en American Horror Story: Hotel. BillyAHS.jpg|Billy en American Horror Story: Asylum. Bruce.jpeg|Bruce Bolaños en Matilda. JATGP Newsboy.png|Pedioriquero en Jim y el durazno gigante. Pee_Wee_Richie_Rich.png|Pee Wee en Ricky Ricón. Reginald_Richie_Rich.png|Reginald también en Ricky Ricón. SKLash.jpg|Lash en Súper escuela de héroes. Jackson Rathbone as Sokka.jpg|Sokka en El último maestro del aire. RickFlagES.png|Rick Flagg en Escuadrón suicida. SOLODrydenVos.png|Dryden Vos en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Ninja-assassin_with-chain.jpg|Raizo en Asesino ninja. Peter (Si señor).jpg|Peter en ¡Sí señor!. Hudson Hud Platt.gif|Hudson Hud Platt en Cloverfield: Monstruo. MFR-Nux.png|Nux en Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Jai Courtney2.jpg|Jack McClane en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir. 332x363-Jax-Novoa.jpg|Jax Novoa en Every Witch Way. Shiraimutsune.png|Yamato Shirai en Musumet: Las justicieras. Ash_Ketchum_DP.png|Ash Ketchum (2ª voz) en Pokemón: Diamante y Perla. Butch Pokémon.png|Butch en Crónicas Pokémon. Drewpokemon.png|Drew (2ª voz) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada. Conway Pokémon.png|Conway en Pokémon. Dietfried-bougainvillea-violet-evergarden-8.68 thumb.jpg|Dietfried Bougainvillea en Violet Evergarden. Pantimedias Taro2.png|Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½. Yasukichi.png|Yasukishi "Yasu" / Yakun también en Ranma ½ Kyusuke Sarashina SMSuperS.png|Kyūsuke Sarashina en Sailor Moon SuperS. Peanut-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-8.7.jpg|Maní (Peanut) en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Rip-runner-loonatics-unleashed-9.58.jpg|Rip Runner en Loonatics. JT4.png|J.T. (1ª voz) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Jermaine8.png|Jermaine (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. Presley.jpg|Presley Carnovan / Príncipe Ramsés en Momias aquí. Calabrass ZakStorm.png|Calabrass en Zak Storm. Krux.jpg|Krux en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Koji Onishi.jpg|Koji Onishi en Transformers: Nueva Generación. Ace TPPG2016.png|As en Las chicas superpoderosas. Xng (59).png|Xingo en Ben 10. Thomas Magic Railroad.png|Thomas en el doblaje para TV de Thomas y el Tren Mágico. NdV (55).png|LaGrange también en Ben 10. Niño - tuff_puppy.JPG|Niño en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Brain Squid closeup.jpg|Brain Squid en Isla de mutantes. Bow-chicka-wow-wow-dawn-of-the-croods-1.48.jpg|Bow Chicka Wow Wow en El amanecer de los Croods. Xl-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-47.7.jpg|XL en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar. Zack-where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego-8.21.jpg|Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? Boom (SS).jpg|Byron / Boom en Static Shock. Aaron Price (SS).jpg|Aaron Price también en Static Shock. Demarcus-long-live-the-royals-27.8.jpg|Demarcus en Larga vida a los Royal. AlcaldeCalaca.PNG|Alcalde en Isla Calaca. SlipCoach1.png|Vagón Desprendible #1 en Thomas y sus amigos. 320px-MMBN2Dex.png|Dex Ogreon en MegaMan NT Warrior. Cody PPGZ.png|Cody en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Tumblr_ndjryptshx1snn5jwo1_500.jpg|Ajay Ghale en Far Cry 4. 1920x1200.jpg|Kung Jin en Mortal Kombat X. Garth AAO.png|Garth en Alpha y Omega.. 4336900 640px.jpg|Jake Long (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Cubert.png|Cubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (Temp. 2 ep. 23). Club-Oscar-Oscar-2.jpg|Oscar en Club Oscar. Bandicam_2017-04-05_16-11-59-864.jpg|Doug en el canal ZooMoo. 644233ec-11e8-4cbd-b203-5183a6ca97e5-29ea7580-17d1-4c6d-b67d-119c4b87bb72 RGB SD.jpg|Simio en El Viaje al Occidente: Las Leyendas del Rey Simio. Soul_Hunter_logo.png|El Narrador del anime Soul Hunter. Isla-de-mutantes-foto-1.jpg|El Narrador de Isla de mutantes. Doraemon_logo_Grafico.png|Insertos y títulos también en Doraemon (Temps. 2 - 4). PORTADA_DORAEMON_NEW.png|Títulos principales e insertos también en Doraemon 2005. 640px-T.U.F.F. PUPPY.jpg|Insertos también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Generator Rex Logo.jpg|Insertos también en Generador Rex. Presentación.PNG|Insertos también en Manzana y Cebollín. Insertosvd.png|Títulos e insertos también en Diarios de vampiros (Temps. 1 - 7). The_Originals_intertitle.png|Títulos e insertos y también en Los originales (Temps. 1 - 2). Game-Shakers logo.png|Insertos y también en Game Shakers. Sean_Astin_2015.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Sean Astin. James mcavoy.jpg|Voz recurrente de James McAvoy. Sebastian-0.jpg|Voz recurrente de Sebastian Stan. HaydenChristensen.jpg|Voz recurrente de Hayden Christensen. Joseph-gordon-levitt-pic.jpg|Voz recurrente de Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Tom Felton 2015-07.jpg|Tom Felton es otro de los actores que ha doblado frecuentemente. MV5BMjIyNDg2MTk3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODY2MzkwOA@@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Ha doblado ocasionalmente al actor de voz Jeffrey Garcia. Alexandre-nero_b.jpg|Es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Alexandre Nero. Marone.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño Sérgio Marone. Ricardo-Tozzi.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño Ricardo Tozzi. 20130412_-_sangue_bom_-_jpc_026_1.jpg|También es la voz recurrente del actor brasileño Joaquim Lopes. SDS-Iceman.png|Iceman en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes Irwin Daayán (pronunciado Irvin) es un actor y director mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. Es uno de los actores más queridos del medio principalmente por su versatilidad y capacidad de adecuarse a cualquier papel. Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad vista en varias ocasiones de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes y adultos. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi en el anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, Anakin Skywalker adulto en la saga de Star Wars, Samsagaz Gamyi en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos, G.I.R. en Invasor Zim, Sheen Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio, La segunda voz de Doraemon y Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon; otros papeles conocidos suyos incluyen: la primera voz de Dende en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y sus secuelas, Koga en Inuyasha , Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette, Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion, Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Kimimaro Kaguya, Hayate Gekko y el Kyubi en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV), entre otros. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en los estudios de Sonomex a los 9 años de edad. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de la República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía Películas James McAvoy * Charles Xavier/Profesor X en X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) * Kevin Wendell Crumb en Glass (2019) * David Percival en Atómica (2017) * Kevin Wendell Crumb en Fragmentado (2017) * Charles Xavier/Profesor X en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) * Charles Xavier/Profesor X en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) * Charles Xavier/Profesor X en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Robbie Turner en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) Sebastian Stan *James "Bucky" Barnes en Avengers: Endgame (2019) * James "Bucky" Barnes en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * James "Bucky" Barnes en Pantera Negra (2018) * James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) * Chris Beck en Misión rescate (2015) * James "Bucky" Barnes / El soldado del invierno en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Ben en La aparición (2012) * James "Bucky" Barnes en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) Hayden Christensen * Leo Campo en Nuestra pequeña Italia (2018) * James Kelly en Asalto americano (2014) * David Rice en Jumper (2008) * Billy Quinn en Factory Girl (2006) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) * Stephen Glass en El precio de la verdad (2003) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (2001) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Phillippe Petit en En la cuerda floja (2015) * Robert Lincoln en Lincoln (2012) * Richie Nix en Tiro mortal (2008) * Tim Boyle en Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * Chris Pratt en El vigía (2007) * Jimmy Howell en Halloween H20 (1998) Sean Astin * Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Aaron en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) * Samwise Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) * Samwise Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) * Samwise Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2001) * Morgan en Los lavaplatos (2000) Tom Felton * Lucius en La resurrección de Cristo (2016) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Kevin Hart * Darnell en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) * Dante Slate Jr. en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) * Tree en Difícil de romper (2009) * Busta en Al ritmo de la mafia (2005) * Nashawn en Soul Plane (2004) John Cho * David Kim en Buscando... (2018) (tráiler) * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * Hikaru Sulu en Star Trek (2009) Luke Grimes * Elliot Grey en Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) * Eric Norris en Navidad en El Camino (2017) * Elliot Grey en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) * Elliot Grey en Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) Jay Hernandez * Jessie Harkness en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) * Jessie Harkness en El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) * Sargento Reyes en Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) * Dominick Pezzulo en Las torres gemelas (2006) Chris Evans * Curtis Everett en El expreso del miedo (2013) * Nick Grant en Héroes (2009) * Detective Paul Diskant en Reyes de la calle (2008) * Hayden en The Nanny Diaries (2007) Ben Foster * Steve McKenna en El mecánico (2011) * Oficial Bower en Pandorum (2009) * Sgto. Will Montgomery en El mensajero (2009) * Mars Krupcheck en Bajo amenaza (2005) Jerrod Carmichael * Jimmy en Transformers: El último caballero (2017) * Garfield "Garf" en Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) * Garfield "Garf" en Buenos vecinos (2014) Cillian Murphy * Soldado en Dunkerque (2017) * Matthew Joy en En el corazón del mar (2015) * William Killick en En el límite del amor (2008) Nicholas Hoult * Nux en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) * Jack en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Eusebio en Furia de titanes (2010) Rain * Mark en El príncipe (La venganza) (2014) * Raizo en Asesino ninja (2009) * Taejo Togokhan en Meteoro, la película (2008) Justin Timberlake * Richie Furst en Apuesta máxima (2013) * Johnny Flanagan en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Ronnie en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) Jake Abel * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) * Mark James en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Breckin Meyer * Paul en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) * Josh Parker en Viaje censurado (2000) * Cole en Decisiones (1999) Michael Copon * Mathayus en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Penn en Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) * Artie Sánchez en Juego caliente (2006) Ryan Phillippe * Eric O'Neill en Un enemigo en casa (2007) * Keenan en Jugando con el corazón (1998) * Gil Martin en White Squall (1996) Emile Hirsch * Christopher McCandless / "Alexander Supertramp" en Camino salvaje (2006) * Jay Adams en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Johnny Truelove en Alpha Dog (2005) Tobey Maguire * Red Pollard en Alma de héroes (2003) * Homer Wells en Las reglas de la vida (1999) * David Wagner en Amor a colores (1998) Ryan Merriman * Kyle Johnson en La suerte del irlandés (2001) * Jack Cambridge en Peligro en casa (2001) * Ben Cooper en La morada inteligente (1999) Jim Sturgess * Geoffrey Knoop en El nombre del engaño (2018) * Jude Fenny en A través del universo (2007) T.J. Miller * I-R0k en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) * Hudson "Hud" Platt en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) Matt Bomer * John Boy en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Felix Turner en Un corazón normal (2014) Eddie Redmayne * Newt Scamander en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos * Newt Scamander en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald(2016) * William Stafford en The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) (2ª versión) Wes Bentley * Ja2es Reed en Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Seneca Crane en Los juegos del hambre (2012) Ian Somerhalder * Arkin Langham en Anomalía (2014) * Dexter McCarty en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) Tom Hardy * Ricki Tarr en Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) * Lane Twombly en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) James Wolk * Will Olsen en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Brad Cohen en Front of the Class (2008) (redoblaje 2014) Brendan Sexton III * Ladrón en Están todos bien (2009) * Blue Baxter en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Masi Oka * Bruce en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) * Bruce en Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) Channing Tatum * Tyler Gage en Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) * Tyler Gage en Un paso adelante (2006) Freddy Rodríguez * Jesse Rodriguez en Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Marco Valentin en Poseidón (2006) Diego Luna * Jack Lira en Milk (2008) * Sancho en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) Dustin Milligan * Bobby en Los mensajeros (2007) * Eric Watts en Entre mujeres (2007) Justin Bartha * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Sean Maher * Ted Moore en La guerra de las bodas (2006) * Brian Piccolo en La canción de Brian (2001) Adam Scott * Remy en Monster-in-Law (2005) * Johnny Meyer en El aviador (2004) Charlie Cox * Giovanni Bruni en Casanova (2005) * Lorenzo en El mercader de Venecia (2004) Gregory Smith * Chet Becker en Triángulo de una pasión (2004) * Alan Abernathy en Pequeños guerreros (1998) Jesse Bradford * Zak Gibbs en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Joey Pardella en Hackers (1995) Phillip Van Dyke * Luke en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Luke en Halloweentown (1998) Jason Biggs * Darren Silverman en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Casey Affleck * Bobby Calzone en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) * Morgan en Mente indomable (1997) (2ª versión) Christian Bale * Bobby Plate en Todos los pequeños animales (1999) * Jim Graham en El imperio del sol (1987) (doblaje original) Adam LaVorgna * Eddie en Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) * Brad en Chica linda (1994) Max Mok Siu-Chung * Foon en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Foon en Erase una vez en China II (1993) Otros * Voces adicionales en Detective Pikachu (2019) * Insertos en ¡Shazam! (2019) * Zapan (Ed Skrein) en Battle Angel: La última guerrera (2019) * Dale (Sam Pancake) en Dumplin (2019) * Herbert Melliphant (Andrew Lees) en Máquinas mortales (2018) * Papá de Charlie (Tim Martin Gleason) en Bumblebee (2018) * Dr. Wafner (Pilou Asbæk) en Operación Overlord (2018) * Dryden Vos (Paul Bettany) en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars (2018) * Voces adicionales en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Ray Fisher) en Liga de la Justicia (2017) (tráiler) * Detective Keith Hunt (Clé Bennett) / Ryan (Paul Braunstein) en Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) (tráiler) * Drill (Cory Hardrict) en Desnudo (2017) * Phineas Mason (Michael Chernus) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) * Sgto. Ellerbee (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II) en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) * Ankor (Alexander England) en Alien Covenant (2017) * Hawk (Michael Bisping) en XXx: Reactivado (2017) * Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) * Dion Bartolo (Chris Messina) en Vivir de noche (2016) * Fred (Randall Park) en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) * Doug (Joey Greer) en The Late Bloomer (2016) * Teniente Decoudreau (Sean Boyd) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Trevor (Sergej Onopko) en No respires (2016) * Rick Flag (Joel Kinnaman) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) * Rell / Teck Tonik (Jordan Peele) en Keanu (2016) * Guía turístico (Zach Woods) en Cazafantasmas (2016) * Casey Jones (Stephen Amell) en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Domingo (Raúl Castillo) en Special Correspondents (2016) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Ben Affleck) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) (tráiler 3) * Miguel (Jordi Vilasuso) en The Invitation (2015) * Jama Farah (Barkhad Abdi) en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Jake Carter (Mike "The Miz" Mizanin) en El Marine 4 (2015) * Voces adicionales en Hijo del crimen (2014) * Voces adicionales en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) * Quinn (Simon Helberg) en We'll Never Have Paris (2014) * Jay (Chris Lemieux) en El justiciero (2014) * Joey (Joseph Russo) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) * Stosh "Piz" Piznarski (Chris Lowell) en Veronica Mars (2014) * Ford (Franz Drameh) en Al filo del mañana (2014) * Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) * Dale (Dale Steyn) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) * Sargento Tre Morales (Victor Rasuk) en Godzilla (2014) * Det. Andre Daniels (K.C. Collins) en RoboCop (2014) * Soldado (Parker Sawyers) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Allan (Adam Driver) en Sólo amigos? (2013) * Louis Gaines (David Oyelowo) en El mayordomo (2013) * Voces adicionales en El corazón de la nación (2013) * Nick (Sean Faris) en El peón (2013) * Raleigh Becket (Charlie Hunnam) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) * Parajumper (Matthew Fox) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Jackie Robinson (Chadwick Boseman) en 42 (2013) * Lucas Desange (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mamá (2013) * Jack McClane (Jai Courtney) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) * Sr. Poppy (Marc Wooton) en Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña (2012) * Martin Taylor (George Newbern) en Atrapados en navidad (2012) * Marco (Chace Crawford) en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) * Geoff (James Van Der Beek) en Volver a Empezar (2012) * Franklin (Jonah Hill) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) * Voz de alerta en Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility / Piloto de S.H.I.E.L.D. (Walter Perez) en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) * Ronnie Ortiz-Magro en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Nat Colorado (Adam Beach) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Henry Lazar (Max Irons) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) * Michael Kovak (Colin O'Donoghue) en El rito (2011) * Daryl (Desmin Borges) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Ishmael (Corey Sevier) en La era de los dragones (2011) * Rex Powers (Dan Schneider) en ICarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Scooter Braur en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) * Jacke (Adam Brody) en Los románticos (2010) * Vasquez (Joshua Alba) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Sokka (Jackson Rathbone) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * DJ Williams (Columbus Short) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) * Damon (Oliver Jackson-Cohen) en Amor a distancia (2010) * Will (James Wolk) en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Rey Juan (Oscar Isaac) en Robin Hood (2010) * Albert J. "Stubby" Stubbins (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) * Juan (Cory Fernandez) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) * Edward Dalton (Ethan Hawke) en Daybreakers (2010) * Eugene (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Saber dar (2010) * Skinny (Tan Han-Jin) en Bruce Lee, mi hermano (2010) * Frank (Ricky Garcia) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Don Beaman (Andy Buckley) en Policías de repuesto (2010) * Mark (Chris Kramer) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) * Fotógrafo (Masayuki Yonezawa) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) * Voz en máquina de baile en Karate Kid (2010) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) * Sargento Newman (Maximilian Osinski) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Bruce (Alan Ritchson) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Randy (Ed Westwick) en S. Darko (2009) * Carl (Tom Sturridge) en Los piratas del rock (2009) * Thomas (Damon Wayans Jr.) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Adam Davies (Zach Gilford) en Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) * Trent (Travis Van Winkle) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) * Nikko Alexander (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Spectacular! (2009) * Dr. Canter (joven) (James Francis Ginty) en Identidad sustituta (2009) * Dan (Nick Thune) en Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) * Crawford Ian Lewis (Jake Curran) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Voces adicionales en Avatar (2009) * Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) * Kevin Cole (Cole Hauser) en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) * Gustavo (Viv Leacock) en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) * Peter (Bradley Cooper) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Michael (Kelly Blatz) en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) * Eugene (Ilya Blednyy) en Contamination (2008) * Kumar (Kal Penn) en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) * Butch Cassidy (David Clayton Rogers) en La leyenda de Butch & Sundance (2008) * Zach Taylor (Tristan Wilds) en Sabor a miel (2008) * Denny (joven) (Johnny Simmons) en El Espíritu (2008) * Ian (Tom Wisdom) en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) * Luke (Devon Graye) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) * Dereck Black (Matt Bellefleur) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) * Wayne (Stephen Dervan) en A prueba de fuego (2008) * Derrick (Jordan Becker) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) * Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) * Benjamin (Jesse Eisenberg) en The Hunting Party (2007) * Trey (Kevin Zegers) en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) * Marcus Bohem (Alex O'Loughlin) en Invisible (2007) * Jed Hanson (Chris Carmack) en Suburban Girl (2007) * Ben Wekselbaum (Nicholas D'Agosto) en Rocket Science (2007) * Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) en Hot Rod (2007) * Lee Duncan (Tyler Jensen) en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) * Tony Ravello (Shawn Roberts) en El diario de los muertos (2007) * Wilson DeLeón Jr. (Rick González) en Negocio sucio (2007) * Número 12 (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) en Tripulación Dave (2007) * Throckmorton (Steven Robertson) en Elizabeth: la edad de oro (2007) * Wesley/Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) * Dave, el duende (James Higuchi) en La hija de Santa (2006) * Spykes/Kid Omega (Ken Leung) en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Howard McLaughlin (Ryan Kwanten) en Flicka (2006) * Alex Rider (Alex Pettyfer) en Alex Rider: Operación Stormbreaker (2006) (doblaje mexicano) * Rick (Aaron Paul) en Misión imposible 3 (2006) * Pogue Parry (Taylor Kitsch) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Colby Paterson (David Paetkau) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Jimmy (Brian Geraghty) en Bobby (2006) * Vince (Ethan Suplee) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Zach Van Bourke (Wilmer Valderrama) en Menores sin control (2006) * Three G (Flex Alexander) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Josh (Derek Richardson) en Hostal (2006) * Abernathy Darwin Dunlap (Robin Taylor) en Aceptados (2006) * Bob Murray (Ryan Devlin) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Robbie Ryan (Beau Mirchoff) en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (2ª versión) * Pim (Vince Vieluf) en Firewall (2006) * Ángel (Peter Vives) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Jesse (Gus Carr) en Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) * Ehren Mcghehey en Jackass 2 (2006) * Damien Fahey en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) * Dr. Richard Clayton (Ron Livingston) en Extraña familia (2006) * Darryl (Cory Hardrict) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Paul Nerteaux (Jocelyn Quivrin) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) * Dusty Dinkleman (Chris Klein) en Solo amigos (2005) * Kostas (Michael Rady) en Amigas inseparables (2005) * Jason (Joshua Close) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Jonas (Jonas Talkington) en Furia de tiburones (2005) * Mohktar (Brandon Baker) en Campus Confidential (2005) * David Boscoe (Angelo Spizzirri) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Lefty (Dylan Brown) en Danny the Dog (2005) * Matt Stifler (Tad Hilgenbrink) en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) * Dil Driscoll (Michael Roof) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Lash (Jake Sandvig) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Dex (Giovanni Ribisi) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Viaje a las tinieblas (2004) * Filotas (Joseph Morgan) en Alexander (2004) * Josh (David Lewis) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Glen/Glenda (Billy Boyd) / Glen (humano) (Beans El-Balawi) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Dr. Julian Haynes (Joe Michael Burke) en Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) * Garth Powell (Matthew Ewald) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) * Tommy Donegal (Topher Grace) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) * Neal Fox (Jesse Spencer) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Rex "X-Ray" (Brenden Jefferson) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Silk Brown (André Benjamin) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) * Reeve (Ekin Cheng) en Efecto vampiro (2003) * Fenster (Noel Fisher) en Agente Cody Banks (2003) * Jeff Gordon en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Logos (Lane Turney) en Mini Espías 3D (2003) * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Christopher Harte (Eric Lively) en El pacto (2002) * Leo (Jaimz Woolvett) en Rock My World (2002) * Walker (Jonathan Parks Jordan) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Sam (Levi James) en Buddy 3: en la copa mundial (2002) * Billy (William Greenblatt) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Rick Savage (Adam MacDonald) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Jack Bartlett (James Marsden) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Josh Bryantt (Erik von Detten) en El diario de la princesa (2001) * Andy (Nikolai Kinski) en Cocinando la vida (2001) * DJ (Donald Faison) en Josie y las melódicas (2001) * Reportero escolar (Cory Hodges) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) en Jurassic Park III (2001) * Percy Weasley (Chris Rankin) en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) * Vic Munoz (Jay Baruchel) en Casi famosos (2000) * Charlie Sims (Sascha Radetsky) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Tom Cosgrove (Joel Edgerton) en Los tres chiflados (2000) * Dennie Byrnes (Jon Abrahams) en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Boomer (J. Adam Brown) en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) * Stu Lou Quien (T.J. Thyne) en El Grinch) (2000) * Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) en Destino final (2000) * Justin (Ben Carr) en Alta fidelidad (2000) * Ricky (Ricky Mabe) en El fantasma del megacinema (2000) * Lalo Baldetti (Vincent Berry) en Sophie (2000) * George Harrison (Mark Rice-Oxley) en En su vida: John Lennon (2000) * Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * B. Moody (Jason Dohring) en Listos para ganar (2000) * Brad (Kacy Clark) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Cutter (Tom Wright) en Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) * Seth Yoder (Patrick Levis) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Hawk (Edward Furlong) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) * Angel Face (Jared Leto) en El club de la pelea (1999) * Joey Donner (Andrew Keegan) en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Tom (Freddie Cunliffe) en Zona de guerra (1999) * Dave Ednasi (Mark Webber) en Junto a ti (1999) * Ben Handleman (Glenn McMillan) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) * Jerome (Conrad Coleby) en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) * Alan Joseph (Kevin Sussman) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Ivana (Scott Allen Cooper) en Nadie es perfecto (1999) * Ross (Joseph Perrino) en Una difícil decisión (1999) * Jeffrey "Colt" Douglas (Michael O'Laskey II) en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1998) * Casey Connor (Elijah Wood) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) * Mowgli (Antonio Baker) en Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) * Pericles Addams (Jerry Messing) en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Louis (Mtume Gant) en Hurricane Streets (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) (1ª versión) / Chug Roman (A.J. Buckley) (redoblaje) en Perturbados (1998) * Easy (Nathan Kress) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Conrad (Noah Shebib) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Levon Waters (Jesse Moss) en El arca de Norman (1998) * Voces adicionales en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) * Joseph "Flyboy" Potts (Jeremy Davies) en Enemigos del pasado (1997) * Meneer Chrome (Ewan McGregor) en El beso de la serpiente (1997) * Pete Lender (Bradley Pierce) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) * Josh (Jason Marsden) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) * Peter (Joshua Schaefer) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Bruce Bolaños (Jimmy Karz) / Voz de niño en la calle en Matilda (1996) * Matt Finley (Mooky Arizona) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * John Baker Jr. (Lukas Haas) en Muchachos (1996) * Chip (Ryan Kent) en Alaska (1996) * Scott Fuller (Ernest Liu) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Justin Phelps (Tobias Mehler) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) * Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson (Jonny Lee Miller) en Trainspotting (1996) (3ª versión) * Periodiquero (Chae Kirby) en Jim y el durazno gigante (1996) * Kung Wei (Jet Li) en El Ejecutor (1995) * Billy Jessup (Gary Joseph Thorup) en Jumanji (1995) * Cody (Cody Burger) en Pesos completos (1995) * Walter Welton (Joshua G. Mayweather) / Tim (algunos loops) (Devin Oatway) en Campamento Perdido (1994) * Nick Zsigmond (Austin O'Brien) en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Mark Baker (Joshua Jackson) en André (1994) * Pee Wee (Jonathan Hilario) / Reginald (Justin Zaremby) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Jesús (Víctor Rojas) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Junior Comerrocas (Gary Martin) en La historia sin fin III (1994) * Frank Ruettiger (niño) (John Duda) en Rudy (1993) * Tim (Danny Cooksey) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Foon (Biao Yuen) en Erase una vez en China (1991) * Niño perdido #6 (Adam McNatt) en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) * Johnny Applegate (Robert Jayne) en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Knox Overstreet (Josh Charles) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Phil Hicks (Judd Nelson) en Fandango (1985) * Jake Ryan (Michael Schoeffling) en Se busca novio (1984) (redoblaje) * Pete Fountaine (Corey Feldman) en Gremlins (1984) (redoblaje) * Tyler (C. Thomas Howell) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) (redoblaje) * Richard Lestrange (Christopher Atkins) en La laguna azul (1980) (redoblaje) * David Bennett (John Rubinstein) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) * Camarero con dientes cómicos (Chi Ming Wong) en El maestro borracho (1978) * El Diablo (Mercedes McCambridge) en El exorcista (1973) (versión extendida) * Colorado Ryan (Ricky Nelson) en Río Bravo (1959) (redoblaje) * Niño (Paul Cole) en The Horror of Dracula (1958) (redoblaje) Anime Kenta Miyake * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Shogun Steel * Tucker en Pokémon Advanced Generation Kazuya Nakai * Ittō Asanuma en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Raimi de Gusano en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Santuario (versión de TV) * Mugen en Samurai Champloo Ryōtarō Okiayu * Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up W * Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up Excess * Gecko en Gulliver Boy (ep. 23) Taiki Matsuno * Koga en Inuyasha * Koga en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final * Tommy en Beast Fighter Takahiro Sakurai * Joe Shimamura/009 en Cyborg 009 * Minos de Grifo en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald en Bungō Stray Dogs Yuka Imai * Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J * Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J Again * Otaru Namiya en Saber Marionette J to X Aya Hirano * Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales Hiro Yūki * Dende (adolescente) en Dragon Ball Z * Dende en Dragon Ball GT Hiroshi Kamiya * Tommy (el del Swampert) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Eita en Zatch Bell Issei Miyazaki * Potter en Pokémon * Andy Johnson (adulto) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 Kappei Yamaguchi * Goku en Monkey Typhoon * Robert en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco Katsuyuki Konishi * Dee Dunstan en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Yuzo (Temp. 12) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla Kōji Tsujitani * Yasukichi "Yasu"/Yakun en Ranma ½ * Doner en La leyenda de Ellcia Masakazu Morita * Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Infierno (versión de TV) * Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Elíseos (versión de TV) Masaya Onosaka * Bill en Pokémon * Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha Nozomu Sasaki * Hayate Gekkō en Naruto * Hayate Gekkō (Omake) en Naruto Shippūden Takehito Koyasu * Balladbird Lee (2ª voz) en Gungrave * Butch (Equipo Rocket) en Pokémon Tesshō Genda * Kyūbi en Naruto * Kyūbi en Naruto Shippūden Toshiyuki Morikawa * Kimimaro Kaguya en Naruto * Kaname Tōsen en Bleach Otros * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi / Caballero legendario Timaeus en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Monstruos encapsulados * T.K. Takaishi en Digimon 02 * Lief / Jarred (Endon joven) / Sombra de Lief / Reeah en Deltora Quest * Dex Ogreon en MegaMan NT Warrior * Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King * Yuji Okusu / Voces adicionales en Slam Dunk * Zero Enna en Candidato de la diosa * Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (doblaje original) * Ryo en Bakugan * Dandy en Hamtaro * Supushan / Sheng Ren / Narración (primeros eps.) en Soul Hunter * Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El anillo mágico * Shishi Ouin / Kayu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Kaji en Shuten Doji * Dantotsu en Los 7 salvajes * Yuya Noda en Miracle Girls * Shinemon / Fuujin / Niño de la Aldea de la Estrella / Recepcionista de hospital (ep. 184) / Anbu que interroga a Naruto / Aldeano de la Aldea de los Campos de Arroz / Shinobi del grupo de Kankuro en Naruto * Seiya de Pegaso (Santuario) / Zeros de Sapo / Ikki de Fénix (niño, ovas 20 y 21) / Markino de Esqueleto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Raimi de Gusano en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui * Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½ * Kaoru Matsutake / Ura Mimomomo en Mirmo Zibang * Bari en Zatch Bell * Harman / Rocko Bonnaro en Cowboy Bebop * Doraemon (2ª-4ª temp.) / Suneo Honekawa / Insertos (2ª-4ª temp.) / Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Kyūsuke Sarashina / Kobayashi / Yamagishi / Toshiyuki Nishino en Sailor Moon SuperS * Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Samurai / Estudiante del Instituto Técnico Pokémon / Tad / Koji (el del Sandslash) / Ken (Miembro masculino del CMP) (1ª voz) / Drew (desde Temp. 7) / Tate / Tucker / Estudiante ninja / Conway / Edmund / Ash Ketchum (Temp. 11, 14 eps.) / Voces adicionales en Pokémon * Ryuma en Shinzo * John Whitard en Nadja del mañana * Cody en Las chicas superpoderosas Z * Ikki Takeda / Koga (2 eps.) en Kenichi * Tetsu Hayami en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Ladrón #3 (ep. 1) en Naruto Shippūden * Kojiro en Yaiba * Takeo Nanachi en Yakumo Tatsu * Tetsuo Araki (ep. 4) en Sally, la brujita * Chico (ep. 1) en Gulliver Boy * Voces adicionales en Dante: El señor de los demonios * Contable de Millennium / Sicario / Voces adicionales en Gungrave * Doraemon / Suneo Honekawa / Títulos, presentación e insertos en Doraemon (2005) * Hashimoto en Dr. Slump 2 * Yamato Shirai en Musumet: Las justicieras * Adlet Mayer en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos * Romanov en ID-0 * Jinete del Rojo (Aquiles) en Fate/Apocrypha * Dietfried Bougainvillea en Violet Evergarden * Trad Vazquez en Beyblade Burst : Evolution * Severin Bientot / Sebran Biant (resto) en Saga of Tanya the Evil * Adamski en El bosque del piano * Abogado en Baki * Genta Doi en Hi Score Girl * Seth Noel en The Ancient Magus' Bride * Ryō Himuro Kengan Ashura Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Og en Mike, Lu y Og * Gus en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee Jeff Bennett * Dieter Lederhosen (2ª voz) en Pepper Ann * Bendy en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Camilot en Mixels * As en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) Carlos Alazraqui * Chomble en Aaahh Monstruos! * "El niño" en KND: Los chicos del barrio Tom Kenny * Cesáreo / Sergio Androide (Kip) / Bobo John McGee en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Xingo en Ben 10 (2016) Eric Bauza * Toshiro / Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Rex Rexxtopher / Hoppus en Magiespadas Grey DeLisle * Che Chapuza (1ª voz) en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Niño en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Otros * Manzana / Insertos en Manzana y Cebollín * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Guerras clónicas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Sheen Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Rex / Insertos en Generador Rex * G.I.R en Invasor Zim * Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power * Marcos Diamante en La escuela del rino volador * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Kevin en Ed, Edd y Eddy * Número 74.239 (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Diego / Dr. Chipotle Jr. en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Audaz en Los campeones * Manic en Sonic Underground * Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! * Hazel en La colina de Watership * Ron Howard (Temp. 11, ep. 232) en Los Simpson * Cubert J. Farnsworth (Temp. 2, ep. 23) / Enos Fry (Temp. 3, ep. 51) en Futurama * Tontón en El escuadrón diabólico (redoblaje) * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? *Pato Lucas / Voces adicionales en El show de los Looney Tunes * Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 * Johnny Abatti (segmento de Ángela Anaconda) en KaBlam! * Jake Long (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Absorbo-Lad en Atomic Puppet * Candidatos gays por el amor verdadero de Clara en La casa de los dibujos * Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Narración / Conescualo (un ep.) en Isla de mutantes * Danny (1ª voz) en Las locuras de Andy * Carver Descartes en La pandilla del fin de semana * Queso / Voces adicionales en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres * Keith Van Kobbler / Chester / El Chico Podrido en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Brick (adolescente) en Las chicas superpoderosas * Lamar en Pepper Ann * Jake en Aaahh Monstruos! * Pierre en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Johnny en Auto-B-Good * Marco en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Calceto en Kappa Mikey * Keo en Yakkity Yak * Nicolas (un cap.) / Lil Q (un cap.) / Edwin Charmichael (un cap.) / Harold (un cap.) en Rugrats crecidos * Olly / Bob en Bobinogs * Pato Peking en Chowder * Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans * Alistair Greystone en Fillmore * Pauly en Creepie * Byron / Boom / Aaron Price en Static Shock * Hormiga en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa * Brandon Branquias / Wego #1 / Bob Burnquist / Voces adicionales en Kim Possible * Maní (Peanut) en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Rip Runner en Loonatics * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Bucket en Dragones de Berk * Insertos / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Bow Chicka Wow Wow en El amanecer de los Croods * Butch en Max Steel * Worriz en Lego: Legends of Chima * Acidicus / Griffin Turner (Temp. 9) en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu * Bobby Joe en Crash Canyon * Casey Jones en Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Max en Max Inicia (doblaje mexicano) * Wolfgang en Academia Skylanders * Fred Jones en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! * Bugs Bunny / Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Krader en Mixels * Jermaine (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura * Astronauta / Jinete / Conductor / Camarógrafo / Voces adicionales en Un show más * Mascota Tortuga en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Fashion Plate / Rusty Tenure en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Plaga (2ª voz) / Alec Cataldi (2ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug * Guardia Real Harold / Demarcus en Larga vida a los Royal * LaGrange en Ben 10 (2016) * Presley Carnovan / Príncipe Ramsés en Momias aquí * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * Gateaux en Magiespadas * Laserblast en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes * Calabrass en Zak Storm * Gary Goodspeed en Final Space * Simio en El Viaje al Occidente: Las Leyendas del Rey Simio * Frank en Los niños de Oz * Insertos en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield (un ep.) * Voces adicionales en Glenn Martin, dentista * Voces adicionales en MAD (4ª temp.) * Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) * Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Películas animadas Jeffrey Garcia * Sheen Estevez en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio (2001) * Sheen Estevez en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) Pat Musick * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) Otros * Moriarty en Sherlock Gnomes * José y voces adicionales en La estrella de Belén * Bruce Wayne / Batman en LEGO Batman: La película * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash * Bruce Wayne / Batman en Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Lancelot en Shrek tercero * Kenny McCormick en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (1999) (versión de Warner Bros.) * Fefe / Gogo / Vendedor en Una película de huevos * Fantasma en Monster High: Embrujadas * Kevin en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Metus en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2008) * Libélula en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas * Garth en Alpha y Omega (2010) * Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) * Pemba Sherpa en Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves (2007) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas * Ratonel en Una aventura navideña de un libro llamado Wisely's Tales * Irwin en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio * Pato Lucas en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga * Dickon en El jardín secreto (1994) * Tom Sawyer en Tom Sawyer (2000) * Timothy Brisby en El ratoncito valiente 2: Timmy al rescate * Danzarín en Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja * Pig-Pen en Fue mi mejor cumpleaños, Charlie Brown * Voces adicionales en Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) (redoblaje) Películas de anime * Shōtarō Kaneda en Akira (ambas versiones) * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Príncipe Kirin en Ranma ½ la película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Yoshitsune en Appleseed EX Machina * David en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Davis Motomiya en Digimon: La película * Saburota Takasugi en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad * Nobou Tanaka en Recuerdos * Peruru en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! * Tom Misaki / Armand Callahan en Supercampeones: La seleccion mundial juvenil * Killy en Blame! * Dahaka en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo Cortos/Especiales animados * Oscar en Club Oscar Series de televisión Chace Crawford *Él mismo en Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) *Nate Archibald en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) *Nate Archibald en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) *Nate Archibald en Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle (2009) *Él mismo en Chica indiscreta: Revelado (2008) Jake Farrow * Rex Powers en Victorious * Rex Powers en Victorious: Loca de frustración * Rex Powers en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Sean Astin * Bob Newby en Stranger Things (2017 - presente) * Art en Christine (2012) * Paul Buchanan en Monk (2007) Taylor Kinney * Kelly Severide en Chicago Med (2015) * Kelly Severide en Policías de Chicago (2014) * Kelly Severide en Chicago en llamas (2012-2016) Brandon Mychal Smith * Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas * Él mismo en Jugando por el mundo James Van Der Beek * Elijah Mundo en CSI: Cyber (2014) * El mismo en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012-2013) Jay Baruchel * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Alex ("El relato de los dados del dráneo") ** Ross Doyle ("El relato de la sombra andante") Joseph Morgan * Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-2016) * Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-2015) Kyle Downes * Adder Carvallo en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ("El Relato del Vampiro") * Tom en Escalofríos ("Una Vieja Historia") (doblaje original) Matt Bomer * Narrador del juicio en American Horror Story: Roanoke * Donovan en American Horror Story: Hotel * Neal Caffrey en Cuello blanco Nicholas D'Agosto * West Rosen en Héroes (2007) * Chris (1979) en Caso cerrado (2004) Otros * Sebastian 'Bash' Howard (Chris Lowell) en Glow *Bart Comstock (Ptolemy Slocum) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) * Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger (Ricardo Medina Jr.) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje * Zhane/Silver Ranger (Justin Nimmo) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan) en La bella y la bestia * Mark Mardon/Mago del Clima (Liam McIntyre) en Flash * Chris Kratt (Temp. 2) en Zoboomafoo * Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en El show de los 70 * Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki) en Sobrenatural (Temps. 1-12) * Zach Stevens (Michael Cassidy) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Logan Fell (Chris Johnson) / Insertos en Diarios de vampiros * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Wylie (James Hayes Liboiron) ("El Relato de Jake Serpiente") ** Jim Gregory (Todd Fennell) / Abuelo Gene (joven) (Matthew Smiley) ("El Relato del Ojo de Plata I y II") * Sebastian "Bash" Howard (Chris Lowell) en Glow * Jerome Valeska (Cameron Monaghan) en Gotham * Ja'mie (Chris Lilley) en Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada * Sean Fretthold (Zack Weinstein) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010) * Charles Deveaux (joven) (Edwin Hodge) en Héroes (2009) * Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) en Hawaii Cinco-0 (Temps. 1-6) * Howard Wolowitz (Simon Helberg) en La teoría del Big Bang (hasta 2016) * Sr. Wolfe (Rex Lee) en Suburgatorio * Gary Thorpe (Wesley Jonathan) en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Smallville ** Adam Knight (Ian Somerhalder) ** Stuart Campbell (Ryan McDonell) ** Jeff Hage (Evan C. Schulte) ** Jeff Palmer (Kett Turton) (Temp. 1, ep. 10) ** Oficial Michael Birtigo (Aaron Douglas) (Temp. 1, ep. 20) ** Dan Cormay (Graham Kosakoski) (Temp. 4, ep. 70) ** Josh Greenfield (Diego Klattenhoff) (Temp. 4, ep. 80) ** Kevin Brady (Jonathan Bennett) (Temp. 4, ep. 85) * Lloyd Jensen en Malcolm * Frank Buffay Jr. (Giovanni Ribisi) (3ª voz) en Amigos * Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (Austin St. John) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) * Alfonzo Gomez en El retador * Profesor Z en El colegio del agujero negro * Escalofríos (doblaje original) ** Yor (Jeffrey Akomah) ("Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") ** Foz (Robert Hamilton) ("Aprendiz de Mago") ** Chuck Greene (Amos Crawley) ("La Máscara Encantada II") ** Zack Beauchamp (Scott Pietrangelo) ("La Masa que se Comía a Todos") ** Marty (Ben Cook) ("Susto en la Calle del Espanto") ** C.J. (Daniel Lee) ("La Escuela Perfecta") ** Greg Banks (Patrick Thomas) ("Sonríe y Muere... Otra Vez") ** Freddy (Dov Tiefenbach) ("Mi Vecino es un Fantasma") * T.J. Taylor (2ª voz) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Simon Tassel en Los socios de la ley * Lester Hashey en Band of Brothers * Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck * Mark King en No culpes al koala * Anuciador en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove * Dan Patch en Hellcats * Eddie McDowd en Vida de perros * Clu bell (Erik von Detten) en Qué raro * Jeff Woodcock (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe * Archie Johnson (Archie Kao) / Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voz de Baile Improvisado / Simon / Chris #1 (ep. 17) / Chico #2 (ep. 18) / Cleeshay / Wade Collins / Escritor de Todo con Teri #1 / Prisionero #1 (ep. 51) / Christopher Cane (Rex Powers) / Voces Adicionales en ICarly * Chico del Trombón también en Victorious * Billy en American Horror Story: Asylum * Loco Steve (Temp. 3) / Witherspoon / Michael / Hewitt / Hombre que toma lista / Thornton / Director de MTV / Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh * Cam (Kristopher Turner) en Sueños de Hollywood * Peter Russo (Corey Stoll) en House of Cards * Juaquin Prietto (Isahia Lehtinen) en Level Up * Lost ** Interno (David Ely) (2ª temporada, ep. 26) ** Chet (James Huang) (3ª temporada, ep. 58) ** Asistente de vuelo (Shawn Lathrop) (6ª temporada, ep. 104) * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Voces adicionales en El mentalista * Voces adicionales en El show de Amanda * Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries * Esteban (Michael Legge) (ep. 10) en La Biblia * Atreyu (Tyler Hynes) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin Telenovelas brasileñas Alexandre Nero * Terêncio en Ciudad Paraíso * Gilmar / Luís Eustáquio da Silva en Escrito en las estrellas * Baltazar Fonseca en Fina estampa * Stênio Alencar en La guerrera Sérgio Marone * Ceceu en El clon * Rafael en Como una ola * Miguel en Cobras y lagartos * Humberto en Paraíso tropical Ricardo Tozzi * Komal en India, una historia de amor * Douglas en Insensato corazón * Fabián/Ignacio en Encantadoras Joaquim Lopes * Carlos en Las cariocas * Josué en Dinosaurios y robots * Lucindo en Laberintos del corazón Gabriel Braga Nunes * Laerte en La sombra de Helena * Luis Fernando en Mujeres ambiciosas Gustavo Leão * Felipe en Belleza pura * Osmar en CuChiCheos Micael Borges * Pedro Costa en Rebelde Rio! * Gad en Los milagros de Jesús Thiago Luciano * Iván en Alma gemela * Paulito en El profeta Otros * Fred (Pedro Furtado) en Mujeres apasionadas * Paulo César (Paulo Vilhena) en Celebridad * Diogo (Domingos Meira) en Metamorfosis * Juan Manuel (Heitor Martinez) en Señora del destino * Mocamba en Niña moza * Sandro (Darlan Cunha) en Siete pecados * Feliz (Humberto Guerra) en Dos caras * Cassio (Marco Pigossi) en Acuarela del amor * Pink (Mauricio Machado) en Cuna de gato * Sansón (Fernando Pavão) en Sansón y Dalila * Edgar Vieira (Thiago Fragoso) en Lado a lado * Daniel (Rodrigo Andrade) en Rastros de mentiras * Arnoldo (Raphael Viana) en Imperio * Ricardo (Bruno Garcia) en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Nicolás (Hugo Bonemer) en Por siempre * Leo (Raphael Sander) en Verdades secretas Dramas coreanos * Dios de la Muerte /Kim Woo Bin en Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal * Cha Do Hyun en Mátame o Sáname * Cha Jung Woo en Astuta y Soltera * Jang Sae Hoon en El Fénix * King Jungjong en Una joya en el palacio * Oh Dae San / Lee Joon Hee en Cinderella man * Cha Seung Pyo en Dating Agency: Cyrano Videojuegos Sean Astin * Samwise Gamyi en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos * Samwise Gamyi en Lego Dimensions * Kindred(Lobo) en League of Legends Audio-cuentos * Mowgli en El libro de la selva (1990) Otros * Tom Riddle en Harry Potter for Kinect * Benjamin Carmine en Gears of War 2 * Benjamin Carmine en Gears of War 3 * Gear CGO en Gears of War 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes en Halo 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes en Halo 3: ODST * Ajay Ghale en Far Cry 4 * Kung Jin en Mortal Kombat X * Anakin Skywalker y Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Documentales * Voces varias en Documentales de la BBC Locución * Helados Holanda - Voz de Max (Max Inicia) (promo: Max Apolo Pintalengua) (2014) Dirección de doblaje [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia * Glitch * Amigas para siempre * Las leyendas * Blame! * Toon Marty * Mío o de nadie * Man to Man * Fate/Apocrypha * Fate/Extra Last Encore * Beyblade Burst: Evolution * Final Space * Saga of Tanya the Evil (en colaboración con Elsa Covián) * Bungō Stray Dogs * Hi Score Girl * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] * Brüno (doblaje de Sony) * Sirvienta a Domicilio * El mentalista * Punisher: Zona de guerra * La mansión Wolfberg * Chica indiscreta (ep. 112) * La bella y la bestia (Temp. 2-4) * Every Witch Way * The Messengers * Cuello blanco (Temp. 6) [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] * Dragon Ball Z Kai (eps. 1-54) * Doraemon (Temps. 2-4) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 [[Labo|'Labo']] * Triple frontera * Beats Otros estudios * T.U.F.F. Puppy ([[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']]) * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody (eps. 3-4) ([[Sensaciones Sónicas|'Sensaciones Sónicas']]) Adaptación * Dragon Ball Z Kai Intérprete * Isla de mutantes - Tema de entrada (junto a Eduardo Garza y Enrique Madrid) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tema de entrada * El show de los Looney Tunes: ** "Gallo cacareador" (Gallo Claudio) ** "Canción de los bolos" ** "Calamidad de Tasmania" ** "Pato Lucas, El hechicero" ** "Amor de robot gigante" (Pato Lucas) ** "Cursi" (Pato Lucas) ** "Bigotazo" ** "Canción de Navidad" (Pato Lucas) ** "Carro alegórico" ** "El legado de Lucas" (Pato Lucas) ** "Jinete de orejas largas" Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * IDF (hasta 2016) * Jarpa Studio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande ("¿Otra vez tú?" en 2010; desde 2018) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2016) * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sonomex * SPG Studios Inc. * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Premios *Premio Bravo (23ª entrega de premios): Como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de personajes. Curiosidades *Ha coincidido dos veces con la seiyū Wasabi Mizuta, ya que ambos interpretan a 2 personajes en sus respectivos idiomas (español y japonés) los cuales son: Doraemon en la versión de 2005 de Doraemon y G.I.R en Invasor Zim (doblaje japonés). *Ha coincidido dos veces con la seiyū Sōichirō Hoshi, ya que ambos interpretan a 2 personajes en sus respectivos idiomas (español y japonés) los cuales son: Kaoru Matsutake en Mirmo Zibang y Glen en El hijo de Chucky (doblaje japonés). *Ha interpretado en 2 ocasiones a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Ricardo Mendoza donde sus personajes tienen una rivalidad: **En Yu-Gi-Oh!, Irwin interpretó al protagonista Yugi Muto y Ricardo a su rival Seto Kaiba **En Ed, Edd y Eddy, Irwin interpretó a Kevin y Ricardo a Eddy. *Recibió el Premio Bravo como mejor actor de doblaje en caracterización y dificultad de doblaje el 19 de noviembre de 2014; el premio le fue dado por Candiani Dubbing Studios. *Ha remplazado al actor Gabriel Ramos en varias ocasiones: **Gabriel dobló a Ash Ketchum desde la primera temporada hasta la temporada 11 (hasta los primeros 38 episodios), e Irwin lo dobló en los últimos 14 episodios de la temporada 11. **Gabriel dobló a Draco Malfoy en la tercera y cuarta película e Irwin lo dobló a partir de la quinta película. *Ha doblado a 3 personajes llamados Rex: **Rex Salazar en Generador Rex. **Rex Powers en Victorious. **Rex "X-Ray" en El misterio de los excavadores. *Comparte personajes con el actor Armando Guerrero: **En La teoría del Big Bang, Irwin dobló a Howard Joel Wolowitz en las primeras 9 temporadas mientras que Armando lo dobló en el resto de la serie. **En Sobrenatural, Irwin dobló a Sam Winchester en las primeras 11 temporadas mientras que Armando lo dobló en el resto de la serie. **En Academia Skylanders, Irwin dobló a Eric Forman en las primeras 4 temporadas mientras que Armando lo dobló en el resto de la serie. **En Academia Skylanders, Irwin dobló a Wolfgang en la primera temporada mientras que Armando lo dobló en el resto de la serie. Enlaces externos * * Daayán, Irwin Daayán, Irwin Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Locutores mexicanos